megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto Man's Adventure
Proto Man's Adventure takes place between Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass. Proto Man is once again travelling on his own when he is approached by a robot named Thorn. Thorn explains that his mistress, Dr. Cynthia Rose, has heard of the famous Mega Man but is more interested in challenging his lone wolf older brother. She has created eight robot masters of her own which, if Proto Man doesn't fight them, will attack innocent people including Dr. Light. Proto Man decides that it would be best to accept the challenge and eventually defeats the robots. Realizing that Dr. Rose is still a threat to the general safty, he tracks her down and attempts to bring her to justice. It is discovered that Dr. Wily had contracted Dr. Rose to assassinate Proto Man while he works on his latest plan to destroy Mega Man. Proto Man fights and defeats both scientists, sending Dr. Rose to jail while Dr. Wily escapes yet again. Proto Man also discovers the remains of the Rose Eight and Dr. Light decides to rebuild them with more peaceful personalities and strong anti-virus programs to prevent future corruption. He even finds them jobs in an attempt to help change the general public's additude to robots in view of Dr. Wily's numuerous attempts at world domination. New Characters Dr. Cynthia Rose-A brillant scientist attempting destroy Proto Man. She is tall and beautiful with long red hair. She can be flirtatious and sometimes refers to Proto Man as her “handsome opponent.” It is later revealed that she is in league with Dr. Wily. Thorn-Dr. Rose's robotic personal assistant and body guard. He delivered his mistress's challange to Proto Man and later fought the red warrior in her base. He is humanoid with black armor and hair and fights by launching missles shaped like rose thorns. He is deeply devoted to his mistress and will not give up when fighting on her behalf. This forces Proto Man to destroy Thorn beyond repair Robot Masters In order of Weakness(Attacks in italics are the ones Proto Man absorbs) Wukong Man: A monkey themed robot based on Sun Wukong (Son Goku) from “Journey to the West.” Fights using martial arts as well as his staff. He has a strong sense of warriors honor as well as sense of humor. He is reformed and goes on to run a dojo. Attacks- Monkey Staff: An extendable and powerful pole Tail Whip: What it sounds like Wolf Man: a werewolf robot with moon based attacks. He loves nature, especially forests. He is very intelligent and goes on to be the guardian of a national forest. Attacks-''Crescent Moon'': A boomerang cutter attack Full Moon: Temporarily boosts his own speed and strength followed by a period of vulnerability. Fireworks Man: Humanoid robot with a carnival theme. He loves to have fun and will go on to work in a theme park. Attacks-''Color Explosion'': Fires several fireworks at the enemy Carnival Rush: speeds around at a manic pace causing damage to all he touches Butterfly Woman: A beautiful but vain butterfly themed humanoid that enjoys beautiful things. She will go on to become an artist. Attacks-''Elegant Wind'': Flaps wings to create gale force winds to blow enemies of off the platform. Proto Man’s version is a small tornado that can destroy smaller enemies. Poison Spore: A harmful cloud of spores. Wish Man: A genie with a ghostly tail rather than legs. He is rather theatrical and will join Fireworks Man in the theme park. Attacks-''Genie’s Magic'': Stops time while he physically attacks his foes Jynx Shadow: Creates a clone to distract his foes Toy Man: A child sized robot with a puppet appearance. He is very child like and sensitive and often called “Toy Boy.” He will join Fireworks Man and Wish Man at the theme park. Attacks-''Battery Surge'': A wave of electrical energy Soldier Brigade: A small army of toy soldiers that try to hold foes in place and zap them. Tide Man: A water based robot designed to look like a sailor. He is very punctual and organized and will become the captain of a ship. Attacks- High Tide: A powerful wave of water Bubble Beam: A stream of harmful bubbles Dragon Man: A green scaled humanoid with wings with which he can glide short distances. He has a short temper but a sense of honor. He will go on to open a restaurant and grill as his abilities to scorch and cut make him a natural chef. Attacks-''Hell’s Breath'': Breaths a deadly stream of fire. Death Claw: Swipes at enemies with his sharp nails. Fortress Bosses Garden Room- A room with many holes in the walls and floor which release electrified vines. They will randomly sprout and attempt to shock Proto Man but one will have a rose bloom which is the controler. If Proto Man can dodge the other vines and shoot this one, the vines will retract and the room will take damage. Shoot the rose enough and the room with shut down. Doom Bat- A giant robotic bat that will swoop around the room attempting to kill Proto Man. If it manages to bite him it will drain health from him and recover it's own. Thorn- a simple duel where he will attack with his thorn missiles. Dr. Rose- She will pilot a giant preying mantis robot which will attempt to kill Proto Man with it's blade arms. It's weak point is the head but the blades can be damaged temporarily weaking it. At this point Wily's hand in events will be discovered and he personally tries to kill Proto Man. Bass and Treble- They fight with their old fusion technique. Rematch with Thorn- Though still damaged he will fight even harder this time, trying to knock Proto Man off of the platform and into the magma below. After the battle a scene plays in which Thorn tries one more time to kill Proto Man by attacking from behind and he is pushed into the firey pit. Rematch with Robot Masters Wily/Rose Machine- A massive snake robot with the head being the weakness. Wily Capsule- Dr. Wily will use his flying saucer to attack Proto Man. After the battle Wily will beg for mercy once again but will escape in his still functional saucer will Proto Man captures Dr. Rose.